


College Daze

by Sami_Foxy_88



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, college fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Sami_Foxy_88
Summary: Randy and Howard are starting College and life together.





	

The echo of the metal clanking against hardwood was heard all throughout the apartment.

 

“I told you on three we would gently set the couch down!” Randy chided his boyfriend.

 

“And I told you from the start my hands were slipping!” Howard retorted quickly.

 

“It's fine.” Randy muttered quietly. “At least we’re finally all moved in now.” He said hoping over the back of the couch and landing with a soft squeaking of the metal inner-frame.

 

“Yeah.” Howard replied walking around his corner and dropping down next to Randy and propping his feet onto Tyrian haired male’s lap gently. “But, we still gotta do the unpacking.” He said, waving a hand at all the boxes spread around their small apartment. He chuckled lightly at the annoyed groan that escaped Randy’s lips at the new information.

 

“Can't that wait til tomorrow?” Randy groaned twisting himself to lay on Howard’s stomach comfortably. “I'm really tired, Gummy Bear.” He whined making puppy eyes as he stared up into Howard’s brown eyes.

 

“Sure, it can wait if you order dinner tonight.” Howard responded with a smirk.

 

“Figures there’d be a catch.” Randy mumbled pushing himself up off the comfort of the couch reluctantly. “What’cha want to have?” He asked.

 

“Wasn't there a few Chinese take-out menus on the counter?”  Howard replied nonchalantly.

 

“Yeah, I think so.” Randy said trudging over to the small kitchen to check the countertops. “Ok so we only have one from Wok N’ Roll.” and finding a single take-out menu.

 

“Oh! Sweet Cheese, man!” Howard shouted excitedly. “That place has like the best Orange Chicken.”

 

“That’s true, but you can’t count out their signature Pot Stickers,” Randy called back cheerfully. “

 

* * *

  
After debating about sides and whether to get white rice or fried rice, they made their order and it arrived 45 Minutes later. Soon they were both laying on their backs on the couch eating and chatting about their class schedules.

 

“Dude, I'm super excited to start my art class.” Randy stated excitedly, grabbing another pot sticker from the container on the floor.

 

“What? Do you gonna be the next Van Gogh or something?” Howard asked amusedly laughing before taking a few sips from his drink.

 

“Ha ha! Your soo funny Howard.” Randy sarcastically, replied rolling his eyes.

 

“I try to be.” Howard stated comically.

 

“What time is our Home Ec class again?” Randy asked.

 

“I dunno let me check.” Howard replied leaning over to grab the schedule on the floor in front of their food containers, pulling a plastic case from his pocket and slipping a pair of reading glasses on.

 

“Y’know, you look pretty good in those.” Randy chuckled.

 

“Thanks,” Howard replied blushing a little before glancing down at the paper in his hand. “It says that it starts in two weeks on Monday at twelve o’clock pm.” he said looking over the paper carefully.

 

“Oh, well I guess it's lucky that we’ve got two weeks to get settled in our new place.” Randy stated yawning and stretching a bit tiredly. “We can do this, Big H.” he mumbled as snuggled onto Howard’s soft stomach comfortably.

 

Howard stared down at his boyfriend laying against his stomach, his Navy-Blue eyes usually sparkling with amusement or just plain happiness now closed, his wild Tyrian hair, covered at the moment by a red beanie, his bangs fell over his face softly and that ever-present smile still graced his lips as he rested. The redhead let out a soft sigh, what did he ever do to deserve someone like this.

 

“C’mon Cunningham, get up so I can set up the couch bed.” Howard muttered patting Randy on the back gently.

 

“But I'm so cozy here.” Randy whined making puppy-eyes and snuggling further into Howard’s stomach.

 

“Geeze, Fine.” Howard said rolling his eyes. “Just, don’t whine to me when your back is sore tomorrow morning.” He said removing his reading glasses, putting them away and getting comfortable on the couch.

 

“I love you.” Randy whispered softly.

 

“I love you too.” Howard replied laying a hand on Randy’s back gently.

 

  
After a few quiet moments, both of them drifted off to sleep contentedly.

 

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
